I love you no wait I don't NO WAIT I DOOOOOOO!
by VLC99
Summary: Pan returns after 2 years of absence as a beautiful 20 year old artist to find that the love of her life will do anything to get her ... body. Can he find his heart before he loses her forever? Or at least recognize her? Features a rather naughty wager.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pan was going to run away; why? Even she didn't know the answer to that but it didn't matter her mind was made up and when Pan Son's mind is made up there was no turning back.

It had only been three years since grandpa Goku had left and she hadn't managed to keep him out of her mind but somehow thanks to the peace on Earth she stopped training and trying to get stronger. It just seemed so pointless knowing she could never become a super-saiyan or anywhere near as strong as the rest of them. She was now 18 and short as ever, still wearing the red belly-bearing T-shirt and grey pants but for some reason she had stopped wearing the orange bandanna on her head. Her personality hadn't change much either; she was still whiny, bossy, immature but kind and brave. Of course that didn't really get her many guys despite her fame from being Mr Satan's granddaughter; not that she really wanted any of them. She had already experienced the best that a man could offer in the form of a friend called Trunks. During their trip through space he had been kind, gentle and understanding; nobody else she had ever met could compete with that. Of course she had a huge crush on him and still did but she was down-to-earth enough to know that he would never return her feelings. He was just too perfect, apart from one little imperfection; he was the most infamous womanizer on the whole planet. Every night he was with a different girl and at first it made Pan extremely jealous but it quickly turned into pity as the very next morning they left his room barely clothed and heart-broken. If they somehow ... got together, would he treat her any differently? She doubted it.

That thought had been the final decider in her internal debate on whether to run away or not. She knew it was going to hurt her family; her dad, Gohan, would be furious. Her mom, Videl, would be heart-broken. Her uncle, Goten, would probably the least affected by her departure; he would probably forget about her as soon he went to work, as the world's greatest food critic. Her grandmother Chi-chi, being used to feeling left behind, would probably just be extremely annoyed. These thoughts drove her to right a departure letter and she smiled sadly as she finished it.

_Dear Family (Mom, Dad, Uncle and Grandma)._

_After a long time spent pondering my life I have decided to leave for an indefinite period of time. Please don't attempt to look for me; I'll be hiding my ki energy anyway. The purpose of this endeavour I don't think you will understand as even I don't understand it myself. All I know is that I somehow feel empty in my life; like I'm missing a part of me. Maybe I'm crazy but I know I have to do this to somehow find myself and the meaning of my life. I know it sounds corny but it's truly how I feel and as you know I'm as stubborn as a mule when it comes to my own decisions. This letter has so far been quite serious and to lighten the mood I'll tell you a juicy secret of mine; I have a crush on Trunks. Wow it's so much easier to say these things when you aren't face to face. I wish you not to tell him as I don't want any further embarrassment (I'm talking to you Uncle Goten). I promise I'll take good care of myself and I wish you guys the best as I'm running out of time before I start to having second thoughts about my decision. Hope you guys can forgive me for the sudden and drastic nature of my actions but I know that this will be for the best._

_Love Pan_

She sighed and left it on her bed for her parents to find. She opened the window and was about to fly out, when a picture caught her eye; it was one of her and Trunks in space, she was hugging him after he rescued her from one of the Sigma Force on planet M-2. A tear slowly slid down her cheek and she stood there silently with the cold breeze drifting in from the window. The tear froze solid and Pan quickly grabbed a couple of sheets of paper and some art utensils and shoved them into her small blue backpack. There was no turning back and she jumped out the window. The cold air engulfed her and instead of shivering she embraced it; she was finally free from all of the worries of the world and her past. Thinking about this she realized she didn't really have a place to stay but suddenly one of Grandpa Goku's old stories caught her attention. He had spent his childhood living in a beautiful and tranquil place known as Mount Paozu; the place would be perfect, it was secluded and inspirational, just the place where she could finally find inner peace.

She slowly flew into the night sky, hiding her _ki. _She finally arrived at Mount Paozu and it took her breath away; none of Grandpa Goku's description had prepared her for this, it was a paradise and suddenly she was really glad she had brought the art materials. She flew up and lay down on the plateau of one of the many mountains in the area. She gazed at the stars and started making shapes. She spent hours on this and once she thought she had found every single shape known to man she found an intricate pattern that formed a familiar face. The face was handsome and grinning; it was Trunks and suddenly the emptiness of her life returned; she was on her own now. This brought silent tears to her eyes as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

_A/N: I know this storyline is quite unoriginal but I promise I'll try to differentiate this one from the already existing P/T stories. I'll probably finish the next chapter in a week's time. The title of this story will make more sense as the story continues. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pan woke up the next morning to an annoying robotic voice that she had grown to love over time.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." She groaned and laughed at the same time as she sat up; it was nice to know her ever-faithful friend Giru cared about her; at least somebody did. Giru had always been there for her; especially during the difficult times, and now more than ever its presence was welcome.

"Hey Giru; thanks for coming I love you." As she said this she hugged the robot as tightly as possible without crushing it, if it wasn't a robot she could swear it was blushing.

"Its Giru's pleasure." She laughed at its formality and politeness; Giru must be the sweetest thing in the whole universe to talk in third person.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl had a rather different start to their day. "Hey Gohan, honey, can you wake up Pan; we need to leave in an hour's time to make it to Bulma's gathering." Her husband groaned but it was clear to see he was in a good mood; after all who wouldn't be in a good mood after what they had done under the covers last night.

"Sure thing honey bunny." Gohan got up slowly and sat upright for a while yawning as his eyes adjusted to the sharp light suddenly he stopped and his eyes narrowed all of a sudden. "I can't feel our little angel's _ki_." Videl suddenly shot up as well. Quick as a flash the two of them were in Pan's room and their worst fears were confirmed. Gohan immediately snatched up the letter on her bed and read it quickly. He slowly dropped the immaculately written letter revealing a ghost-white face.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Videl already knew the answer to this question deep down in her heart but nevertheless asked it. Gohan dropped onto his knees and clasped his head in his hands.

"She's gone; my little angel is gone." Videl dropped down next to her husband and put a comforting hand around his shoulders. It was hard to believe that she was the stronger out of the two of them in such situations but then again she was no ordinary woman.

"Our angel Gohan; we will get through this together. I know this will be hard to do but we have to go to Bulma's picnic; she put a lot of effort in to organizing this." After another minute of anguish Gohan got up slowly and nodded; "But first we should get some clothes on." Videl suddenly realized that the two of them had been wearing almost nothing the whole time and upon seeing this she chuckled softly; "After that we'd better get going."

Bulma tapped her foot impatiently; she was used to waiting for the Sons but ever since Videl joined the family there was no more excuses; as she thought this, two figures landed next to her. She grinned; "About time you two showed up. Now the party can finally begin!" She frowned; Videl and Gohan usually got into the festive spirit pretty quickly; they mustn't have heard her. "NOW THE PARTY CAN BEGIN! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Still no reaction and the two of them practically had their eardrums shattered; something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Videl?" Bulma looked at her friend who smiled back at her which relieved some of the tension.

"I'd like to tell all of you guys as a group because it affects all of you." Bulma was surprised at this response; it could only mean someone was dead; but in a time of peace? No!

"Ok sure but you will probably have to actually join us." Videl and Gohan blushed lightly and gingerly walked into the park inside Capsule Corp and were met with warm welcomes from everybody, even Piccolo but sadly not Vegeta; some things never changed.

"Everybody; Videl and Gohan have something very important to tell us; so please listen up!" Bulma was always good at getting attention and this skill always came in handy in times such as this. Seeing her husband's downcast face, Videl decided she would probably have to be the one to announce this. She straightened her posture and gently cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt everybody from enjoying themselves but I have a rather sad announcement to make. Pan has runaway and we probably won't see her for a long time." Everybody at the party reacted in different ways; Chi-chi screamed loudly before breaking down into sobs, Goten looked downward and a few tears rolled down his cheeks but he quickly forgot about the new information as the salty taste of his tears greatly distracted him, Gohan who already knew simple saddened even further, Bulma was so shocked she dropped her glass of wine, Bra and Marron broke into tears and embraced each other, Krillin and 18 shook their heads sadly, Master Roshi had been sleeping and upon hearing Pan's name had blood streaming from his nose still sleeping, Piccolo nodded sadly and started comforting Gohan, Mr Satan furiously started punching Gohan but his fists turned red and he had to blow on them furiously to relive the pain, Chiaotzu and Tien stepped out of a bush ashamed at what they had been doing beforehand, Oolong came out of his Bulma transformation, Puar also came out of its (I'm fairly sure Puar is neither but tell me if I'm wrong) Bulma transformation to the disappointment of Yamcha. This left three people present at the party each of which had rather unexpected reactions; Vegeta was doing push-ups with his dick (to him every part of his body needed to be strong and although it was weird at first people got used to it, well Bulma certainly did) and upon hearing this news he turned super-saiyan 4 and made a huge hole in the ground, Majuub flew off murmuring something about finding her, Trunks sighed in relief.

After everybody had recovered except for Majuub, the picnic went on but only in a solemn manner and within an hour almost everybody had left. Videl and Gohan were about to go but Videl, feeling guilty at ruining Bulma's party, decided to apologize.

"I'm so sorry about ruining your picnic Bulma." Bulma was deep in thought and seemed not to register it but quickly turned around to face her.

"No worries Videl; we needed to know. I'm just a bit concerned about Trunks, his reaction was a bit strange… Videl frowned now that she came to think about it; he was acting strangely. Pan was his friend and he was supposed to be concerned instead of relieved.

While they were saying their goodbyes Trunks was sitting in his room thinking about Pan. Being one of her closest friends he had known that despite her happy exterior she was extremely depressed inside. He had asked her what was wrong more times than he could count but somehow he started thinking that he was the problem. Her condition continued to worsen and he had begun to get worried she was going to commit suicide. When Gohan and Videl had come over crying he had felt like part of him was dying but when it turned out she had only run away he had felt so relieved he had sighed. Now that he had thought about it; this situation was almost just as bad. If he was the problem then he should have tried harder to find out what was wrong; or at least say nice things about her; like how beautiful she was or what a wonderful person she was. Now she was gone and he knew it was going to be a long while before he ever saw her again and he would be missing her cute smiling face every moment of the way. Thinking about this a tear rolled down his cheek and he slid into bed and stared out the window and up at the stars. He started making shapes and when he thought he had finally found every possible shape in one's imagination; he saw one last intricate shape. It was Pan and she was smiling back at him brightly which made him know everything would work out in the end; with that final thought he fell asleep with a sad smile on his lips.

_A/N: I'm sorry about all the profanity in this chapter. I got bored of writing about characters other than Trunks and Pan and decided to have some fun; hence the horrible humour. I've learnt my lesson and will probably refrain from talking about other characters. The next chapter will probably be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
